Kuoletko?
by Peeves98
Summary: KUOLEMAN VARJELUKSET SPOILAUKSIA! Harry lupautuu kuolemaan, mutta mitä sitten tapahtuukaan. Drarry näkokulma asiaan.Tiedän että kirjoitin elokuvan mukaan, mutta se nyt vain sopi paremmin. Draco/Harry paritus. En omista hahmoja enkä tapahtuma paikkoja, ne ovat J.K.:n.


KUOLETKO?  
Päätettyään antautua Voldemortille Harry ilmoitti ensimmäisenä Ronille ja Hermionelle.

Draco; ajatus iski Haryn päähän, kun hän juoksi ulos linnasta; minun täytyy kertoa Dracolle. Harry katsoi kelloa. Puoli tuntia aikaa. Kyllä hän ehtisi, jos löytäisi pojan nopeasti tästä raunioituneesta sotkusta. Pihassa Harry pysähtyi katselemaan ympärilleen. Nopeasti hän huomasi tutut vaaleat hiukset kiventakana ja juoksi kohti niitä.

-Draco! hän huusi.

Poika nousi ja katseli ympärilleen.

-Harry! Draco vastai huomatessaan harryn ja lähti juoksemaan häntä kohti.

Vihdoin he olivat taas lähekkäin. Näin sen kuuluisi olla. Vain he kaksi. Mutta tämä olisi viimeinen kerta.

-Luulin, että sinut oli tapettu, Draco sanoi harmaat silmät kyyneliesinä.

-Ei vielä. Mutta pian, Harry totesi surullisesti. Hänenkin silmänsä sumenivat.

-EI! Et voi tehdä sitä! Draco huusi.

-Minun on pakko. Muuten kukaan ei selviä, Harry muistutti ja otti Dracon käden omaansa.

Draco ruristi kättä ja katsoi maahan. Kun hän nosti katseensa, hänen poskensa olivat märät.

-En halua selviytyä tästä ilman sinua, hän sanoi hiljaa.

-Sinun on pakko. Tee se vuokseni, Harry vastasi.

-En pysty elämään ilman sinua, Draco mutisi.

-Elit jo vuoden. Kyllä sinä pystyt, Harry sanoi.

-Silloinkin teki tiukkaa. Tiesin, että tapaisin sinut vielä, Draco sanoi ja painautui lähemmäs Harrya.

-En minäkään tätä haluaisi tehdä, mutta se nyt vaan on pakko, Harry vastasi. Hän huomasi ärtyvänsä ja halusi vaihtaa puheen aihetta.

-Kyllä minä sen ymmärrän. Ei käytetä viimeisiä hetkiämme riitelyyn, Draco sanoi kyyneleet valuen silmistään-

-Ei niin, Harry totesi ja veti Dracon niin lähelle itseään, kun pystyi.

Draco käänsi päänsä kohti Harrya ja huulet etsivät toiset. Hrry olisi voinut jäädä siihen, paeta, ja kohdata Voldemortin myö itten kuolisi paljon viattomia ja sitä hän ei voisi sallia. Niimpä hän irroittautui suudelmasta ja vatäytyi katsoi häntä , silmät kyyneleettöminä.

Jos sinun on kerran pakko mennä, niin tee se nyt. Mene heti. Vedä laastari irti kerralla, Draco sanoi, yrittäen pitää äänensä vakaana.

Joskus muulloin Harry olisi ihmetellyt tätä jästi ilmaisua, muttei nyt. Hän sanoi vain:

-Hyvästi.

-Odota. Minulla on vielä yksi asia, Draco kuiskasi.

Harry kääntyi ja katsoi toista kysyvästi, sillä tiesi ettei hänen äänensä kestäisi puhumista.

-Rakastan sinua, Draco sanoi.

-Niin minäkin sinua. Elämäni loppuun asti, Harry vastasi. Tosin loppu kuulosti hänestä aika turhalle kun hän tiesi kuolevansa pian.

Sen sanottuaan hän kääntyi ja lähti kohti kiellettyä metsää.

Draco katsoi Harryn loittonevaa selkää ja kyyneleet alkoivat taas valua hänen poskilleen. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tehdä, minne mennä. Kaikkien muiden silmissä hän oli kuolonsyöjä. Draco lähti kohti oli hiljaista. Missään ei näkynyt ketään. Draco meni automaattisesti kohti tarvehuonetta. Siellä hän ja Harry olivat viettäneet paljon aikaa kahdestaan. Avattuaan tarvehuoneen oven hän näki saman huoneen missä oli ollut aina Harryn kanssa. Hän meni sohvalle makaamaan ja itki itsensä uneen.

Herättyään hän ei välittänyt paljonko aikaa oli kulunut. Se olisi silti vain pieni pisarahänen loppuelämässään ilman Harrya. Draco poistui tarvehuoneesta ja kuuli heti taistelun ääniä. Arvatenkin Voldemort oli syönyt sanansa ja tapettuaan Harryn tullut tappamaan kaikki muutkin jotka häntä vastustivat. Hän käveli ulos tappaakseen muutaman kuolonsyöjän ennen kun kuolisi itsekkin. Se siitä viimeisesta toiveesta. Pihalle päästyään hän oli pyörtyä järkytyksestä nähdessään yhden ainoan parin taistelemassa. Harryn Ja Voldemortin. Draco vilkaisi olivatko hänen vanhempansa kuolonsyöjien joukossa. Pian hän näki heidät hengissä. Samassa Voldemortilta lensi sauvakädestä ja tämä kaatui kuolleena maahan. Kuolonsyöjien rivit alkoivat heti harveta kun he tajusivat mitä oli tapahtunut. Harryn luokse juoksi ihmisiä onnittelemaan tätä, mutta Draco tiesi ettei ollut kutsuttu. Pian Harry irroittautui joukosta ja näki Dracon. Hän hymyili ja nyökkäsi kohti järveä. Draco lähti sinnepäin ja pian Harry juoksi hänet kiinni.

-Jäit sitten henkiin, vaikka kuolinkin, Harry sanoi ja otti Dracoa kädestä.

-Kovin elävältä sinä minusta näytät, Draco huomautti.

-No joo. Pitkä tarina, Harry huokaisi.

-Selitä heti. Jaksan kuunnella keskeyttämättä, Draco pyysi.

-Sanotaanko, että Voldemort ei tiedä mitä kaikkea on tehnyt, Harry naurahti.

-Tuo nyt ei selitä mitään! Kerro parem...

Harry katkaisi Dracon valituksen kietomalla kätensä tämän ympärille ja ka painamalla tämän pään olkaansa vasten.

-Hys hys pikkuinen. Jonain päivänä kerron kaiken, Harry kuiskasi Dracon korvaan.

Draco löi ja potki päästäkseen irti Harrysta.

-Lupaatko? Lupaatko ettet enää jätä minua? Draco kysyi.

-Lupaan. Tästä lähtien olen aina vierelläsi, Harry vastasi.

Draco nojautui suutelemaan Harrya. Kun Harry vetäytyi pois Draco sanoi:

-No maailmanpelastaja. Menehän hoitamaan hommasi loppuun, että sinulla ei enää ole kokoajan kiire.

-Tavataan huomenna kahdeltatoista Kolmessaluudanvarressa, Harry sanoi ja lähti kohti linnaa.

LOPPU


End file.
